


Hi// Hey//

by demiksmith



Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiksmith/pseuds/demiksmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Go to find revenge, clarity. Peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi// Hey//

**Author's Note:**

> Transistor was such a stunningly beautiful game, and the story was breathtaking. There is no way for me to fully express the heart rending feelings this game produced.

Your lover lies dead, and you're without a voice to cry, to scream, to  _mourn_.

 

So what do you do?

 

You take the sword from his cold, still body, take it in hand as though it  _was_ him, and you go.

 

Go to find revenge, clarity. Peace.

 

You won't, but that's alright. It's enough to throw yourself against the rocks until you reach your own ruin, your own end.

 

And maybe then, you'll see him in the country.


End file.
